lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hanna Arryn
Hanna Arryn is the only child of Byron Arryn and Ashley Martin, making her a member of House Arryn, through her father and a member of House Martin through her mother. Hanna has no full siblings but she has three half siblings in the form of Aria, Spencer, and Byron Arryn II. of which her sister Aria has become influencially silently following the death of both Allison and her mother Ella Arryn, her sister Spencer was once very powerful within House Arryn but her siding with her mother Ella during the days with the True Sons have left her isolated, and finally her brother Byron is believed dead by the Kingdom of Lucerne but in fact is living with Bill Lovie in Orleans. Hanna Arryn was born the bastard daughter of Byron Arryn the Lord of House Arryn and Ashley Martin a member of House Martin. She was three when her mother first started getting sick but her mother kept this from her, and would live till Hanna was nearly six. So at the age of six her mother died of an illness, and this led her to be taken in by her father's married family, a fact which hasn't sat well with Ella Arryn of whom couldn't stand the site of the bastard child of her husband. After a lot of problems in Forks she was sent to stay at the Lucernian Academy by her father, and when she left she was accompanied by her sister Aria of whom became the closest person to her in the ranks of House Arryn. Hanna Arryn spent a few years in Lucerne, and during this time she grew very close to William and Alice Lovie, of whom became the best friends she had ever had outside of Aria Arryn. Hanna Arryn would be a part of the mind trick that wiped Alice Lovie from the memories of nearly everyone within the city, and following this Amber Heard was forced to leave the city by Bill, and seeing Hanna as a lesser version of the two Bill also forced the removal of the Arryn's from the city through getting Byron to recall them. Leaving Lucerne she was inside Forks for only a short time before her family was given control of Berne, and this led to her eventual involvement in the True Sons of Lucerne led by Sean Lovie. Her close relationship with William Lovie and her excelllent morals means she was a very unwilling member of the True Sons of Lucerne, but with her inept father having lost complete control of the city to the True Sons she was betrothed to Pippen Grugargen of whom was the third most powerful member of the True Sons of Lucerne. Hanna would be present during the Siege of Berne where she would hide alongside her sister and many in her family so that they were not murdered by the vengeful and erratic True Sons of Lucerne. Surviving the battle she and her sister would grow into a more influencial role in House Arryn following the death of Allison and their mother during the siege, and the growing disrespect towards Byron Arryn. Hanna would be betrothed to Harrold Krinner as a reward for the service of House Krinner during the siege, and she did her best to be a good person for the thirteen year old Harrold Krinner of whom was a sickly young man that had little respect amongst the people of Berne, and she wouldn't get a chance to know him better as he was sent to squire with Willas Tyrell the crippled heir of House Tyrell. By the time he returned at fifteen he had grown taller, but remained the same physically weak boy that he had left as, but while physically he remained handsome but weak his mind had been honed under the very intelligent Willas Tyrell of whom taught him all about overcoming obstacles physically with your mind. Hanna and Harrold would be married in a quiet ceremony attended by her long time friend William Lovie and much of the royal family as a sign of her influence in the royal court the wedding would take place in Nortburg the personal estate of House Lovie. Appearance Hanna has a curvacious frame. She has a beautiful soft round shaped face with full lips, baby blue eyes and long golden blonde hair which she cut short before the start of Invasion of Wesbridge. Her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion which sums up her innocent and playful personality. History Early History : "I was very young so I only half understood what was being discussed. My mother always tried to put the best spin on it that she could of that I have nearly a perfect memory of. Despite her best attempt I would find her crying in her room many times throughout my early life, and looking back I wish I could have been there for her more then I was." : -Hanna Arryn Hanna Arryn was born in Forks to her parents Ashley Martin, and Byron Arryn. Her birth was quite the controversay as her father was married with two young children with his wife Ella Arryn already. At first Hanna lived a peaceful life with his mother, of whom was the favored women of her father Byron even over his beloved wife Ella, and because of this peaceful life she would be thrown into it when her father became discussing calling her an Arryn. Ella Arryn used all of her guile to attempt to make Byron Arryn name Hanna a Snow, instead of a Arryn which would be devestating to her position. After weeks of arguments eventually Byron refused completely and gave Hanna his last name of Arryn, in a move of bravery that shook the foundations of House Arryn to its core. This cemented Hanna's place in the House and caused a huge rift between Byron and his wife Ella, and this rift would only increase when Andrea would die when Hanna was six years old. Death and Rebirth : "My mother was a wonderful person who just loved. She loved everything and everyone she met, and she deserved a longer life then the one she got. I'm just glad I got to spend the years with her that I did." : -Hanna Arryn Hanna's peaceful life would quickly and utterly come to an end when her mother would suddenly die when she turned six years old. Her deaths was quite suspisious and later she would learn that many people believed she had been poisioned by Ella Arryn in order to retain her control of House Arryn. During this early time she spent most of her time with two people in her family in her sister Aria and her father Byron. Byron at first attempted to create a loving and kind relationship with his daughter, but each night he would return to his wife and realize that she was all he had left so he needed to make her happy. In this attempt to make Ella Arryn happy he begin to pull away from Hanna Arryn to the point that he hoped Ella would see this. Ella didn't notice as much as Hanna did, and it was this pull back that has done more to harm their present day relationship then any of the other things that have gone on. : '' "Aria was my salvation. Without Aria there is no question that I would have ended up hanging myself to get away from the outright hate of my family."'' : -Hanna Arryn With Aria though she found her best friend for life. Aria was kind to her from the first day they met eachother, and Aria was the kind of person that never demanded anything of a friendship and was just seemingly always there for you. Aria would be the one that spent the time to actually show Hanna what kinds of things she would be expected to know as a noble daughter since that was usually the role of a mother, and Andrea was dead and Ella only tore her down. During these teachings they would sneak off to friends of Aria's where they would stay many nights to escape the darkness and lack of affection of the House Arryn house. Abuses : "I talked to her once when me and her got caught together in the garden. One real conversation in all those years. One conversation that built the foundation of my understanding of the person that she was. To summarize it ended with her telling me to drown myself by wrapping my ugly hair around my fat neck." : -Hanna Arryn This abuse came directly from her mother in the form of Ella Arryn of whome begin silently coodinating other members of House Arryn, and other noble children to ostricize and be cruel towards Hanna. At first Hanna and basically her only friend in Aria attempted to just rise above this hatred but this just appeared to egg on their oponents into becoming more aggresive in their attacks. Her sister, mother and cousins were relentless towards Hanna to such extents that she believed that serious danger was incoming for Hanna and she felt so strongly about this that she went to her father in order to attempt to stop the behavior. Her father though had become increasingly emotionally distant from the world, and thus he refused to even entertain the idea of intervening. : '' "It took the fact that I nearly died for him to help me. Where do I put that? Do I pretend its okay it took him that long and just be happy that he even cared enough to help? Or do I disregard this as the sad and pathetic act that it was? It all leads to an end that frightens me."'' : -Hanna Arryn Hanna and Aria's father was forced to intervene when Hanna was taken by several of Allison's friends and beaten up to the point that she nearly died of her injuries. Hanna had just been walking home from the market that night when she felt arms pulling at her and pushing her to the ground. Before she could even defend herself these girls were beating her nearly to death. Her father contimplated many different options but in the end he decided that the only safe place for Hanna to go was to Lucerne. In Lucerne he wanted her to get everything that he in that moment realized she could never get in Forks. When Hanna left Aria knew she needed to go with her sister, so only two weeks after Hanna left, Aria followed her to Lucerne. Living in Lucerne "Arriving in the big city was a culture shock that I hadn't known was possible. After my father, sister, and brother moved me into the apartment and then left I felt more alone then I did back when my step mother was abusing me. It wasn't until Aria arrived that I felt like I was in a home." -Hanna Arryn Hanna arrived in Lucerne in a carriage that carried her sister Aria, her father Byron, and her brother Byron while the rest of her family refused to accompany her on her going away trip. When they arrived the place that Ella had set up for her to stay was a dump, and at first Byron refused to have her stay there but he was convinsed by Hanna that he had to let her stay there. The group would stay for a day before they all headed back to Forks, but before she left Aria made it very clear to Hanna that she wasn't going to be staying here alone and to prepare for her to come too. After going back to Forks she forced her mother to support her in Lucerne, and then left so that she could stay with her sister Hanna. When Aria arrived in Lucerne she quickly ignored the money that she had that would have allowed her to stay in a better place then her sister was forced to stay in, and instead stayed in the slummy apartment with her sister. She used her money to pay for men to come and replace the doors and locks so that they felt safer, and she paid for a gaurd to protect the apartment itself from whatever threat might arise. The Academy : "Becoming friends with Alice and William was the first time that someone had really and truly wanted to be around me other then my sister. It was a new feeling for me and I just loved them both so much. Those two will always be my best friends and I hope one day they know how much their friendship means to me." : -Hanna Arryn Shortly after she arrived their she and her sister were forced by her parents to take more intensive classes at the academy which cost a lot more money then the rest of the academy did, and through this she and Hanna met many of the more important and influencial members of the noble children in Lucerne. For Hanna this meant that she became extremely close with both Alice, and William Lovie of whome begin extensively becoming involved in her life and led to their living situation being improved dramatically after William had his father deploy soilders from House Lovie into the area around the apartment they were staying, and thus made the area much safer. Hanna's relationship with William, and Alice also changed things between her and Aria as many nights she would find herself falling asleep in the Sky Towers with William Lovie, and this caused a few distinct changed. The moment the rumors got out of her sleeping with William she became the target of several of the girl's anger as they were jelous that she was supposedly sleeping with William. This continued silently as Hanna didn't want to tell anyone, but eventually one night she woke up crying after a bad dream and William held her while she cried. In that weak moment she told him what was happening to her, and he just whispered to her that it was going to get better. The next day none of the girls spoke to her harshly and when she looked at William in class he just smiled back at her. The second part was that she grew more distant from her beloved sister Aria, of whome was lonely since she had lost her main connection in Lucerne. For Aria this connection came when she grew close to one of the gaurds that had come to protect the region in Joshua Jackson. Back to Forks Moving to Berne When Byron Arryn and the rest of his house arrived in Berne they all marvalled at the beauty of the town, and they understood quickly how much of a fortress the city was. House Arryn spent the first years of their reign in Berne continueing to increase the mining that went on in the town, as well as furthering the underway which was part of the command by Bill Lovie. It was while this was going on that the young prince William Lovie would begin the Journey which would dramatically change the fate of House Arryn and Berne. House Arryn did not send any troops to assist House Lovie, and the young prince as they were meant to appear as if they no longer existed. But when William Lovie returned to Lucerne victorious and proceeded to banish Sean, and Bill Lovie from the KIngdom House Arryn was about to be unable to hide themselves. While Bill Lovie fled westward to the fallen city of Orleans with what remained of his Circle of Magi, Sean Lovie retreated to Berne under orders from his father to use the city to launch a civil war against his brother. In this copasity the growing insanity of Sean entered Berne and while he was greeted by the people as the royalty he believed he was, Sean treated this with indignation and in fact through a gaurd off the walls of Berne in his march into the city. Aftermath Following the victory of William Lovie in the Lucernian Civil War, Hanna returned with William back to Lucerne, and has come to living in the Cloud Tower. Her relationship with William was originally something that Bella felt completely uncomfortable with, but she has come to see there is nothing sexual between the two. Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Hanna Arryn Family Members Aria Arryn Large1.jpg|Aria Arryn - Sister|link=Aria Arryn Category:House Arryn Category:People of Forks Category:People of Berne Category:People Category:Vandal Category:House Martin